


Leg

by Dagger_Stiletto



Series: Bionic Agent [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amputee, Fluff, General Good Feels, Injury Recovery, M/M, Merlin's BAMF Tech Team, Merwin, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Stiletto/pseuds/Dagger_Stiletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes Eggsy a leg. Did you really expect it to be normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a few hours. I'm not completely happy with it. I started with a good premise, and then lost all my work and had to start over. 
> 
> Again, this is not beta-read. Please let me know if there are mistakes.

_Merlin put in a lot of hours working_ on Eggsy's prosthetic leg. The leg was easier to work on, the hand proving much more difficult, what with the intricacies of motor function he and his team of technicians needed to work out. The fingers needed to work like human fingers, individually; Merlin has threatened his team that he will go to MI6 for it, as his nephew, codename Q, doesn't mind pulling strings. Working for a highly organized spy agency certainly has its perks in the way of the best of cybernetics and technology, and his team would be damned if their superior went to a different agency for their favorite agent's new hand!

So far the only problems they have had with the lower leg prosthetic was that they had accidentally made it for the right leg instead of the left, and the molding for the cuff needed a few fittings so that it wouldn't cause discomfort for Eggsy's stump.

Eggsy, surprisingly, is more than happy to wait as long as it takes for his new limbs. “I'd rather wait a year or two to have perfect prosthetics that risk myself or a teammate on the field with shoddy ones,” he had said when Roxy expressed her surprise.

It also helps that Merlin has learned to use puppy eyes that rivaled JB's when it came to convincing Eggsy to take care of himself better.

First had been the eye. Merlin had weighed all options, examined the pros and cons, and he had firmly decided the order of which body parts would be created. Fixing Eggsy's vision had been most important. Walking would come next. Eggsy was ambidextrous, so he could already do most things requiring one hand after a day or two spent acclimating himself to the lack of a hand.

Eggsy hates the crutches. He loves the scooter Med Lab had provided him, and he buzzes about HQ like a heathen when he gets bored. He hangs out with the techs to watch them work on whatever gadget, readily allowing them to take measurements or test things out on him. The lad has always been a curious thing, but with his training and the discipline the agency has provided him, he has learned to be patient and not to be too nosy or pushy.

He spends more time with the animals as well. Lately, he's been helping care for a litter of Irish Wolfhound puppies. The mother unfortunately had passed not long after birthing them, and the four pups have needed special care since then to ensure survival.

“Merls, if I even with your awesome cyborg skillz, if I can't go out in the field, maybe I can part of the training or help with the dogs,” Eggsy has offered a few times. Merlin has mixed emotions on it; he's glad Eggsy is coming up with contingency plans, but he's also a bit disgruntled at the thought of the lad not being able to do everything he's always been able to before the incident. He finds it hard to imagine Eggsy having to do anything less than what he loves.

Eggsy sits in front of Merlin now, smiling as the older Scottish male kneels before him, tenderly fitting the leg to his stump. It has a soft exterior to mimic the look and feel of flesh and skin, and Merlin has plans of giving it a few gadgets befitting a spy of Kingsman caliber. He also has plans to build nervous system receptors and sensors to help with sensation, both for Eggsy's comfort and to help with any missions where Eggsy may have to hide his disability. The metal used in the limb was the strongest available with some give to it so that it will bend instead of break unless under extreme situations.

“It's a beaut, Merls,” Eggsy murmurs, stretching his leg out and turning it side to side to admire it. “I know ya aren't finished with it, but the looks is perf at least.”

Merlin smirks. It does look like a proper leg. Hidden, however, seamlessly so it doesn't even look like it, is a compartment that will launch grenades. Another compartment has some first aid amenities. If Eggsy should take the leg off during combat, it's heavy enough to use as a club but also able to be converted into a firearm with limited ammunition.

Those last few tidbits he won't let Eggsy know about quite yet. He wants the lad to get used to the weight and feel and look of the prosthetic leg. He beams with pride as his lover gushes over the litle work of art.

He's sure that later, when Eggsy discovers the limb's uniqueness, he'll offer his own ideas on how to make the prosthetic a perfect gadget for a super spy. The tech wizard is almost certain it will include lasers, or maybe something to do with x-ray vision. The boy had a kick for looking up some of the most bizarre things to bring to the table for the techs to work on—like they didn't already have enough to fill their plates.

“Merls, thanks,” he murmurs after a brief moment of quiet. His eyes are suddenly wet, and if not for the little lopsided grin, Merlin would be concerned. “I finally 'ave me leg. I'll be whole again soon. It means a lot.”

He leans forward and hugs Merlin's shoulders. The older man eases into it, smiling as plush lips kiss his smooth head. Broad hands reach up to rub up and down Eggsy's ribs. It doesn't last because Merlin eventually has to stand before his knees get creaky and stiff from kneeling. Grabbing Eggsy's elbows, he helps the lad stand, allowing the youth get a feel for having weight on that leg again. Eggsy wobbles, but Merlin keeps him steady, like he always will.

“More PT for me, eh, bruv?” Eggsy chortles, breathless, flushed. Joy is springing in his eyes, and it's a welcome sight after the weeks of pain and depression, the anxiety over whether he'll regain full mobility.

He isn't completely okay. Not yet. It'll take so more time, sweat and tears imminent, but Merlin will be there every step of the way.

 


End file.
